Mobile communication devices, such as personal desktop assistants, contemporary mobile telephones, hand-held computers, tablet personal computers, laptop personal computers, wearable computers and the like are becoming popular user tools. In general, they have become small enough to be easily carried, consume little battery power, and, at the same time have become capable of containing more and more features, such as music players and cameras. However, most of the devices are built around a specific feature and to access a different feature (such as a camera on a phone-centric device), a user must navigate through several layers of user interface, which is not only time-consuming and cumbersome, but makes such devices difficult to use.